1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in training and practicing for the game of golf. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that assists in the control of head and body position during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Art
Balance and proper weight is fundamental to maintaining consistency and power in a golf swing. Lateral movement of the body to the left or right from a center pivot position will distort the simple arc of a golf club swing and force a player to make physical-corrections in that swing in order to make proper contact with the golf ball. However, the player""s attempt to physically correct his or her swing typically results in further complications of the swing motion that increases the possibility of errors and inconsistencies throughout the golf swing. A lateral sway away from a centered position may also result in an xe2x80x9cincompletexe2x80x9d swing that is slow and underpowered.
A perfectly centered golf swing (i.e. a swing devoid of lateral sway) is characterized by little or no lateral motion of the head and torso throughout the entire swing. Presently, a number of products are available that assist the golfer in controlling lateral sway and thus assist the golfer in obtaining the perfect centered golf swing. However, many of these products must be affixed directly on the club or the player. For example, one such product includes a laser that is aimed at the golf ball and affixed to a cap worn on the player""s head. These prior art devices have several obvious disadvantages. Devices directly affixed to the golf club may distort the player""s swing due to the added weight of the device on the club. Furthermore, a player that practices with such a device will have to compensate for the absence of the device and its weight when out on the golf course. Devices affixed to the player also contribute to swing error. These devices may be uncomfortable or otherwise interfere with the golfer""s normal swing. Alternatively, the golfer may adjust his or her swing in order to adapt to the use of the device only to have their swing further deteriorate on the golf course where such a device would not be permitted under USGA rules.
The present invention is designed to allow a player to control lateral sway while allowing complete freedom of movement, requiring no attachment to the users or the club. Preferably, the present invention is an apparatus which emits bands of light to indicate the golfer""s position with respect to a center position. The apparatus includes a base, the base including a opening defined in its top. A cover is disposable over the base unit and includes a second opening alignable along a vertical axis with the first opening when the cover is disposed on the base. The base also comprises a lower chamber containing a light source. Preferably, a transparent film is disposed within the opening of the base. The film includes a center strip that is green in color which is flanked on opposite sides by a red colored film The light source projects a beam of light through the first and second openings towards the player""s eyes. The width of the center opening is determined based upon geometric calculations such that when the golfer is on center he or she sees only the green stripe. However, when the golfer sways laterally to the left or to the right, he or she will see the red stripe. The cover is vertically slideable on the base unit such that the distance between the openings may be easily adjusted by the user. Adjustment of the opening distance widens or narrows the allowable sway tolerance under the device and allows the user to customize the device in order to provide customized feedback to the player regarding their lateral sway from the center position.